


and then your blood stops, stutters

by swimthewholeriogrande



Series: If I Can Make There, I'll Make It Anywhere [2]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Era, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 18:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimthewholeriogrande/pseuds/swimthewholeriogrande
Summary: Title from Blood Stutter by Handsome Ghost





	and then your blood stops, stutters

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Blood Stutter by Handsome Ghost

"Wait, fuck - _Jack_ \- Jack -"

Davey arched into Jack's hand with a moan that sounded obscene even to his own ears and half-fell onto the nearest bunk, panting, his vision swirling. He pulled Jack with him and felt the other boy smile against his throat; he bit down hard and Davey's hips jerked up uncontrollably.

For once they'd stayed back while everyone else was selling and had the whole lodging house to themselves. It was different from their previous hurried handjobs on the roof or in alleys, which had been almost non-stop since the first time a few weeks ago. Now that Davey had seen that part of Jack, that raw and animal part, he couldn't keep his hands off him; for some unfathomable reason, Jack felt the same way.

This time around Jack was clearly taking his time, working a string of lilac bruises down to Davey's collarbone that he wouldn't be able to hide. Both of them were still fully clothed - it was suddenly infuriating and Davey pushed Jack off to start fumbling with the buttons on his vest.

"Good thinking," Jack laughed. He was trying to act cool but Davey could see how blown his pupils were, how his hands were almost shaking. It made him impossibly harder as he kicked off his trousers.

When they were both down to their boxers Jack crashed back down onto him again, his weight heavy and putting delicious pressure on Davey's cock. He grabbed Jack's ass, a trick he'd learned a few times ago that always made Jack go wild, and was rewarded with a roll of the other boy's hips that hit just right. "Wait," Jack gasped out, and he pulled back for a moment and then his boxers were off too.

Davey froze; for all their fumbling, he still hadn't seen Jack completely naked, and now he never wanted to see anything but this again - Jack straddling his waist, grinding down and gasping. He was bigger than Davey, which made Davey self-conscious in a stupid, primitive sort of way, but then Jack wrapped a hand around himself and moaned and any rational thought flew out out of Davey's head. He knocked Jack's hand away and stroked, knowing the right way that Jack liked by now, and Jack's eyes rolled. 

"Davey, let me suck you off," he said suddenly, almost desperately, and Davey's mind short-circuited. All he could do was nod and try not to go completely scarlet, and Jack scrambled backwards until he was between Davey's leg and oh, _God,_ that was a sight, Jack tugging down his boxers and -

The very first brush of Jack's lips on the head of his cock made Davey half-sob, so sensitive that it almost hurt. His hands automatically went to Jack's hair, and there was another trick he'd learned, because Jack growled and it vibrated through his mouth. He ducked his head down further; every inch that he covered in that gorgeous heat made Davey writhe more.

"I won't last," he tried to warn - and Jack did something with his tongue under the head of Davey's cock that made his whole body lift off the bed. He hit the back of Jack's throat and felt him gag, and burned bright red with guilt.

"Shit, sorry!' he cried, loosening his hold in Jack's hair. Jack just hummed, fucking hummed, and his thumbs circled Davey's hips in a comforting sort of way. He swallowed Davey back down and growled again low in his throat; Davey thrust up helplessly again and Jack took it wonderfully, clearly experienced.

It only took about thirty more seconds until Davey was coming, harder than he ever had, his hands so tight in Jack's hair that his knuckles were white. He tried to tug the other boy off, but Jack closed his eyes like he was in some sort of blissful state and swallowed.

When it was over Jack pulled off, looking satisfied, and collapsed against Davey's shoulder. Davey reached down to help Jack out, hand shaking a little, but Jack laced their fingers together and shook his head.

"I did already," He was grinning, and it made Davey smile too, tiredly. "You don't know how you look when you're like that, do you? Don't need anything but that."

Davey went even redder, if that was possible, and threw his arm over Jack's lower back. "My turn next time," he whispered into Jack's ear, and Jack smiled against his skin again, all want and _next time_ and love.


End file.
